Prophesies
by Tempest Salvatore
Summary: Their lives -and deaths- are ruled by an ancient foretelling. Read and review otherwise you'll regret it.


Okay, now about this story. It's about two demigod girls Kalacymia Oasis Arabiana, daughter of Artemis (based on FireOpals, my BFTGV) and Viridiannah Myrica Grecian, daughter of Apollo (based on myself) who have powers and everything. Their lives -and deaths- are ruled by an ancient foretelling...

P.S If you dare copy any of the following, i'll find out. I'll find out and hunt you down and some dark night, when you least expect it, i'll murder you in you're sleep. And before you die, I'll set my best friend on you, whiich trust me, will be worst than death. I promise you this.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO (Rick Riorden does). This story has nothing to do with PJATO. The only thing it has in common is demigods. So technicly, this story and everything in it is mine!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

One cool, clear night, when the full moon beamed her light down from the heavens and twinkling stars studded the night sky overhead; four figures were to be seen beside the eternal fire at Olympus.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" a goddess asked her twin brother anxiously.

"Trust me, Artemis," Apollo replied, "It's safer this way. If Father ever finds out" he shuddered, glancing at the bundle in his sister's arms, then the bundle in his own arms, "If he ever finds out about this, there is nothing more we can do. I know. It was prophesied by the Oracle herself."

Artemis looked down dejectedly, tears in her eyes, and caressed the pile of silver cloth she held. She hated lying to her father, but Apollo was right. If Zeus ever found out what they'd done, there would be no place on heaven or earth they could hide their secret.

Taking a deep breath, they approached the two other figures standing some metres away.

"Apollo, Artemis," the goddess of love stepped forward and pulled the two gods into an embrace, then stepped back. "It is time. Do you have them?"

"Yes, we do."

The twin gods stepped forward, reluctantly holding out the bundles in their arms.

Aphrodite closed her eyes for a brief second, as if deciding, then took the one Artemis held out. She unfolded the pile of silver moon-silk to reveal a little girl.

The small child's rich black locks outlined her dark face. Those were the looks she inherited from her mortal father. She did, however, have her mother's eyes, as deep and black as an oil slick.

"I bless thee, Kalacymia Oasis Arabiana, with the gifts of:

The Beauty of Aphrodite herself and

The Four Elements

The last gift will only come to be when you mature at age sixteen."

The baby shone with a pale crimson light, and immediately her chubby cheeks and dark hair were the most adorable thing they could see.

She then gave the child back to her mother, who then said: "I bless thee, my daughter, Kalacymia Oasis Arabiana, with the gift of the power of the moon, who shall protect you all your life. Your gift, however, will only become conscious when you mature at age sixteen."

The heartbroken mother hung an opal necklace on the child's neck. It was engraved with a crescent moon cradling a single star.

The infant glowed again, this time with a silver radiance.

Aphrodite then stepped aside, and yet another goddess dressed in full battle armour came forward mournfully.

"Apollo." Athena's voice was cool and calm, but with an edge to it, like a knife blade. "There is only one gift I can bestow upon your daughter."

He nodded once, swallowing, and then folded back the golden sun-silk to uncover a second child.

Her golden-red hair contrasted sharply with her pale skin, the features of the mother her father loved – had loved – so much, and she fixed her golden-green eyes on his identical ones as if – as if she knew.

He held out his daughter, like an offering. The goddess of wisdom reached out until her hand hovered over the child's head, and closed her eyes.

"I bless thee, Viridiannah Myrica Grecian, with this gift: The wisdom of knowing how to dream-walk. However, only into Kalacymia's dream can you go until you mature. This gift will be subconscious until you reach age sixteen." The child shimmered with a metallic blue light.

She withdrew her hand, and stepped back respectively, eyes downcast.

Apollo looked down on his demigod daughter with tears in his eyes, and then steeled himself.

"I bless thee, my daughter, Viridiannah Myrica Grecian, with the gifts of:

The voice of the Sirens themselves and

The Sun, who shall protect you always.

However, the last gift will only become conscious when you mature at age sixteen." He then draped an amber necklace emblazoned with a golden sun around her neck with a silver chain. The beautiful gem amplified the golden light already blanketing the baby girl. The newborn giggled, and it sounded like the symphony of a thousand flutes.

"Are you ready?" came a voice. They all turned to see a figure emerge from the flames. The gods present bowed and curtseyed respectively. Hestia returned them with her own stately curtsey.

"One more thing, Hestia, and then we will be ready. However, you shall be the one performing this particular task." Apollo's voice broke, and he turned away. Artemis began crying.

"Brother, sister, you know this is necessary to keep them safe until they come of age." Athena put a comforting hand on each of their shoulders.

"My poor Kalacymia," Artemis sobbed.

Each parent kissed their own daughter tenderly, tears flowing off their cheeks.

Hestia's voice was distressed. "Your children will be placed in separate countries, so they can be with good families until they come of age. Yours will be placed in an adoption home in Arabia, Artemis, and Viridiana will go to an orphanage in Greece. They cannot meet until just before they come of age," She explained, hoping to soothe their pain.

Suddenly there was a rumble, and a face appeared in the earth, as if behind bars.

Next, there was a breath of icy wind, and the fire went from raging flames to a mere flicker.

"I AM KRONOS, MASTER OF ALL TITANS AND LORD OF TIME!" an intimidating voice thundered.

"Kronos!" Aphrodite gasped.

"Go back to Tartarus, you miserable excuse for a being!" shouted Hestia, but it was too late. He had seen the children.

"Ooh, hiding something from daddy, then, eh? I love scandals, especially when they involve my good-for-nothing son." His smile was icy.

Artemis was visibly shaking now, clutching the infant to her chest.

"Well, as a great granddaddy, I should do my part in blessing the babes."

"No!" the cry from Hestia came forth unheeded, for she knew how the gifts of Kronos worked, and they were not good news.

" Well, then, who's first? Oh, I know. The child of Artemis! A real cutie, that one!" he focused his eyes on the babe with a look of malicious glee.

"Ah, I know just the thing for this one! She will have the power to control time, but not until she's sixteen, of course."

Artemis relaxed just a little.

"But all gifts of Kronos come with a price, as you know very well, don't you, Hestia dear?"

Hestia summoned her firepowers and dashed the flames against the earth where he was, but when the savage light faded to nothing, the face was still embedded in the soil.

"You cannot destroy me, stupid gods! You never have, and you never will! Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes, the flipside. The baby, as long as she lives, will be a little devil, so to speak. And when the time comes, she will fall to the temptation of evil, so the prophecy of the oracle says." The babe shone with a blackish light.

A wreath of thick, impenetrable fog rose up from the remains of the fire, and a shard of black – a single piece of Kronos's soul – separated from the mist and imbedded itself in Kalacymia's chest.

Artemis gasped and nearly fainted.

Kronos grinned. "You female goddesses, always so touchy. Now for the other one. You know, you have both been very naughty, girlie here going against her oath, and blonde dude killing the mother of the child. The other one shall have the power of Essence, which includes healing, telepathy, telekinesis, the ability to bend other's wills to her own, etc, etc. Now, the flipside will be a little difficult for this one, for I sense the pureness of her soul." He frowned in concentration.

"Ah, I've got it! The power of Essence will be such that every time she uses it, she will use a part of her sanity. So, if she uses her power too much, she loses her mind!"

The poor infant glowed with the same dark light, and Kronos disappeared in an unearthly rumble and a scary voice roaring: "You gods will never win!"

The fire returned to full blaze, and all was silent for a moment. Then the dreaded thing happened: there was a clap of thunder. Zeus was waking up.

"We must perform the ritual now, before it's too late," Hestia urged.

She wore a mask of sadness as she took the two infants from the god's trembling fingers and took them hastily to the edge of the fire.

Artemis buried her head in her brother's chest, weeping uncontrollably. Apollo hugged her back, also crying his heart out. His eyes were haunted as well as tearstained.

"It is just as the prophecy foretold," he whispered brokenly.

Hestia closed her eyes, summoning the magic of the ages, and then opened them. Her eyes glowed flame red, and her voice came out ancient and powerful. "By the power invested in me, I give the mark of the dragon to these two infants. This mark will protect them until they come of age. By my power, I command the eternal fire! Create! Then send them to their places on the earth!"

A dragon made of flames emerged from the depths of the inferno, enveloping Hestia and the children in a searing white light. When the burning hotness faded to nothing, only Hestia remained.

Artemis screamed.

* * *

><p>So i hope you liked my prologue, and how long it was.<p>

Will update soon...

Tempest!


End file.
